In my U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,881, I disclose a laser engraving system comprising a support table and a laser-equipped cabinet adjustably mounted on top of the table for directing a laser beam along a z (vertical) axis which extends through an open top of the table toward a work surface. The workpiece may be mounted on or supported by any of the several different types of support carts described in the patent, or it may be placed on the floor in which case the table is omitted. The patent describes a four-point suspension system for adjustably supporting the laser cabinet on the table or on the floor. The suspension system includes manually operated screw shafts located at the four corner points on the laser cabinet. Over time, I have found that the four-point suspension is unnecessarily difficult to operate.
The prior art also includes U.S. Application No. 2007/003577 which discloses an open bottom laser engraver; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,305 which discloses a foldable table usable as a work bench; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,716 which discloses a workpiece rotation system for a laser machine tool; U.S. Application Publication No. 2016/0059363 which discloses a multi-axis positioning system for a laser cutter; and U.S. Application Publication No. 2004/0045941 which also discloses a workpiece support with an elevator.